When I See Her Smile
by sand1128
Summary: Inside the mind of Lucas. After Texas. Mostly Song Fic
1. Chapter 1: When I See Her Smile

When I See Her Smile

 **A/N: I don't own GMW or the lyrics to the song When I See you Smile by Bad English (Lyrics by Diane Warren)**

Lucas

I walk down the hall to my history class with the weight of the world on my shoulders.

Seems everyone is TELLING me how I should feel- no one is ASKING me.

While we were in Texas, Riley decided that we are siblings. Nothing could have hit me harder than when she said that…. Oh wait- she followed it up with "I love you Lucas and now I know how" Are you kidding me? I would have done anything for her to tell me that she loves me.

Now, I'm "dating" Maya because she decided she likes me as more than a friend. I'm flattered but I don't have any romantic feelings towards her. I care about her, after all she is one of my closest friends, but I don't see her as my other half.

I'm really bothered by the fact that everyone just assumes I am going to fall in line with what THEY want me to do. It's like the first time Riley and I tried dating. We caved into peer pressure and suddenly we couldn't talk to each other.

I talked to Farkle and Zay about everything. Farkle suggested I let things go for a short while. He feels that Riley is stepping aside for Maya….that she still has strong feelings for me. It's driving me crazy but I am waiting…. Very impatiently I might add.

I walk into the classroom and take my seat. I am the second to last person to arrive. Charlie walks in just as the second bell rings… He stops at Riley's desk and loudly says "Wow Riley, got a new notebook? Nice". He smirks in my direction as he takes his seat in the back of the room. I wonder how much detention I would get if I just walked up and belted him. Honestly? I think it would be worth it.

I get through history without losing my cool. I decide to cut classes for the rest of the day. I'm tired, my mind is on overdrive and if I have to spend one more minute being "Mr. Perfect" I am totally going to flip my lid.

I head to Central Park and find a shady bench to sit on. It's December and it gets dark early here in NY. I plan to sit here until the sun starts to set or until I start to go number from the cold.

I put my earphones in and turn my IPod on.

The first song that plays is what I call my Riley song:

"Sometimes I wonder  
How I'd ever make it through,  
Through this world without having you  
I just wouldn't have a clue

'Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me,  
And there's no way of breaking free  
And then I see you reach for me

Sometimes I want to give up  
I want to give in, I want to quit the fight  
And then I see you, baby  
And everything's alright, everything's alright

[Chorus]  
When I see you smile  
I can face the world,  
Oh oh, you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light,  
Oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me

Baby there's nothing  
In this world that could ever do  
What a touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing that I ever knew

And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it, 'cause you're here with me now  
And one look at you baby  
Is all I'll ever need, you're all I'll ever need

Sometimes I want to give up  
I want to give in, I want to quit the fight  
And then I see you baby  
And everything's alright, everything's alright

So right

I get lost in the music. She really is my sunshine. She makes me want to be a better person. She doesn't expect perfection but I _want_ to give it to her just the same. I am lost without her by my side. Everyone says we are too young to feel such strong emotions. What's that old saying? Age is just a number? Who decided you have to be a certain age to feel strongly about something or someone? The facts are simple. I can't imagine not having her in my life. I live for her smile.

I sit for hours, just lost in my thoughts and memories. The sun starts to set around the same time I realize I can no longer feel my fingers or toes. I take my earphones out, put my Ipod away and re-zip my jacket.

I will wait until New Year's Eve for Riley to come to her senses. After that- all bets are off. I will not start off the New Year without her by my side.


	2. Chapter 2: You Don't Know Her

You Don't Know Her

 **A/N: I don't own GMW or the song "You Don't Know Her Like I Do"**

 **Songwriters: GILBERT, BRANTLEY KEITH / MCCORMICK, JIM**

Lucas

My cell rings as I walk down the hallway heading to history class.

This used to be my favorite class but since Texas and everything else that has happened, it takes all of my willpower to walk into that room.

I desperately want to stand up and demand that things go back to the way they were. I miss the closeness I had with Riley. She still talks to me but it's not the same. We don't share any looks, smiles or meaningful conversation any more. I keep waiting for someone to catch me staring at her during class. I can't help myself. I feel like a huge part of me is missing. She says her feelings have changed….mine haven't. I'm still head over heels for her and I don't see that changing any time soon.

I answer my phone "Hello?"

"Hey Lucas, its Dylan and Asher…. How you doin' bud? What's going on with Riley?"

My mind starts to drift while they are talking….

"Hey old friend, thanks for callin'  
It's good to know somebody cares  
Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'  
It might be just too much to bear  
To hear somebody say it stops hurting  
Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it

'Cause you don't know her like I do  
You'll never understand  
And you don't know we've been through  
That girl's my best friend  
And there's no way you're gonna help me  
She's the only one who can  
No, you don't know how much I've got to lose  
You don't know her like I do

I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories  
It fills my soul with all the little things  
And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family  
It's like she stole my way to breathe  
So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting  
And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it

'Cause you don't know her like I do  
You'll never understand  
And you don't know we've been through  
That girl's my best friend  
And there's no way you're gonna help me  
She's the only one who can  
No, you don't know how much I've got to lose  
You don't know her like I do

You don't know her like I do  
You'll never understand  
And you don't know we've been through  
That girl's my best friend  
There's no way you're gonna help me  
She's the only one who can  
No, you don't know how much I've got to lose  
No, you'll never know how much I've got to lose  
You don't know her like I do, not like I do

Not like I do  
Never understand  
That girl's my best friend  
That girl's my best friend  
That girl's my best friend

"LUCAS! YOU STILL THERE?" The yelling snaps me back to attention

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Things still the same with Riley?"

"Yeah they are the same. She only chats about nonsense with me now. She won't have an actual conversation with me anymore. I miss the way things used to be."

"Bud, maybe it's time to give up on her" Dylan says quietly.

"Not happening, I'm not giving up on us yet. I will make her sit and talk to me, some way….some how. If she can look me in the eye and tell me she doesn't have feelings for me anymore…then I will have no choice. I will know if she's lying….and if she is….all bets are off."

"We are here for you if you need us."

"Thanks guys, I've got to go….I'm going to be late for class. I'll call you over the weekend."

We hang up as I walk into class.

Riley is already in her seat, writing in her notebook. She refuses to look at me when Farkle announces my presence but I notice that she tenses up when she hears my name. I sit down in my seat, take my notebook out and get ready for class. Something has to give soon, I just hope when it does neither of us are damaged beyond repair.


	3. Chapter 3: Wanted

Wanted

 **A/N: I don't own GWM or the song Wanted**

Songwriters: CARLTON, VANESSA

Princess Dancing Sunshine-

I'm writing this to you because we don't really talk anymore. Sure, we exchange pleasantries but that seems to be the extent of things. You have always been one of my absolute favorite people to talk to….that hasn't changed.

I wish I knew what was going on with us. Things have been so different since the Semi-Formal dance. I know I should have asked you and not assumed we were going together. I guess I thought we were on the same page. Our relationship may have been "unofficial" but I didn't think you doubted what I felt for you. Then when the yearbooks came out and you thought that you needed to change…it scared me. You have always been and will be the best and brightest part of my days. I'm sorry that you were hurt by the things that were said in the yearbook. I should have known that it would affect you like that, you have made your insecurities well known. I just never thought you would be insecure about US.

I don't even know what to say about what went down in Texas.

No matter what title we assign to our "relationship", please know that I am always here for you.

My feelings for you have not changed, if nothing else please remember that you are loved, needed and wanted.

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted

Riley, please talk to me. I can't fix what I don't understand and I can't fight for us by myself.

I miss you….. I miss us

Mad Dog


	4. Chapter 4: I Could Not Ask For More

I Could Not Ask For More

 **A/N: I do not own GWM or the song I Could Not Ask For More**

By Edwin McCain Lyrics by Diane Warren

Lucas

Sitting in the window seat at Topanga's I watch the rain fall… It's a cold, gray December day. The weather outside matches my mood. I'm desperate to corner Riley and find out if she really thinks of me as her brother. I don't know what's going through her mind any more. When we were in Texas, I was planning my moment when she dropped that bombshell on me. Now, she barely says 2 words to me and has been hanging around that asshat Charlie. I want to walk up to her, grab her in my arms and head for the hills. I refuse to think of her as anything but mine.

Watching the rain slide down the window, I remember one of the last times Riley and I hung out before Texas. We were in her room, she was laying on her bed and I was laying in the bay window, not saying much….just listening to the storm as it raged outside. I thought we were happy just being together. Had I known then what was going to happen in Texas, I would have taken the opportunity to let her know exactly how I feel about her. I'd been ready to make us official again but I never pushed for it because I thought as long as we were together and happy, why rock the boat?

While Riley was in the kitchen getting us a drink, I downloaded the perfect song to play for her that afternoon.

"Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smile just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything in me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
And these are the moments  
I know all I need is this  
I've found all I've waited for, yeah  
And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
Yeah

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Oh, here with you here with me  
No, I could not ask for more  
Than this love you gave me  
Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
No, yeah  
No, I could not ask for more"

We both ended up dozing off, only waking up when her dad came in. (BTW-walking home with only 1 shoe on in the rain really sucks)

I figured I would have my moment in Texas, little did I know that Riley was going to tell me that she loves me like a brother. Since we've been back in NY, she avoids me at all costs.

A tap on my shoulder brings me out of the memories of being in Riley's room and back to the present, I look up into Farkle's eyes.

"Hey buddy. Have you been here long?"

"No I just got here. Lucas, I just wanted to tell you, I told Riley she has until Midnight on New Year's Eve to tell you how she really feels about you or I would."

"Farkle! Do you know how she feels?" I jump up and grab his shoulders.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm your best friend! How could you not tell me what you know?"

"Lucas, yes I am your best friend…now. Riley has been my best friend forever and until you came along, I thought for sure she was going to be the first Mrs. Farkle Minkus. My loyalty, while divided, has to be with Riley. I have been pushing her to address this issue because it's not fair to any of you. I hope you understand."

"It's ok Farkle, I do understand. That's one of the things I love most about Riley, she inspires that type of loyalty. I just wish none of this happened. I thought Riley and I would be ringing in the New Year as a couple, not as "siblings". Let's hope that I will be starting 2016 with Riley by my side."

"You and me both Lucas…you and me both."


	5. Chapter 5: Tell Me How

Tell Me How

 **A/N: I do not own GWM or the song Tell Me How**

Lyrics by: DEERE, JASON/BETTIS, JOHN/STEWART, LARRY

Lucas

12/30/2015

Last night, Zay and Farkle came over to check on me since my family went back to Texas and I stayed in NY to spend New Year's Eve with my friends. Farkle told Riley that she had to tell me how she really feels about me before the clock strikes 12. Before Texas, we were an "unofficial" couple and I had intended to rectify that while we were there. Things started out great, I told her how important she is to me and how I wouldn't have survived in NY without her. She replied in kind but then dropped the hammer on me…

"You're my brother Lucas and I'm your sister." She said staring into my eyes.

I was shocked "That's what you think we are?" What is happening? Am I being punked?

She leaned forward and kissed my cheek "I love you, Lucas. And now I know how"

WTF? How did things get so far off track?

Then when I tried to push her to discuss things with me, she dropped another bombshell "Maya likes you" again WTF? Then she walked away like nothing happened, like she hadn't just ripped my heart out.

Things are still completely FUBAR (Fuked Up Beyond Any Recognition) and to be honest- I'm pissed. No one asked me for my feelings about any of it. Riley dropped her bombshells, Maya dropped hers and I'm supposed to just accept things the way they are? Not happening. Do I like Maya? Yes, as a friend. She is an important part of my life but my feelings don't extend past that. I almost kissed her when we were at the camp fire but as I leaned in, I realized I couldn't do it….I was looking into the face of my friend- not the face of the girl who holds my heart in her hands. Talk about having conflicting emotions….right now I could cheerfully throttle Riley (would never actually happen, I would never physically harm a woman) but I also want to hold her in my arms forever.

"Texas" Lucas has been simmering near the surface since everything has happened. I want to lash out at everyone for assuming I would just blindly follow what they decided for me.

I started playing my guitar again after that trip. It is very therapeutic. It's funny how if you look hard enough- you can find a song that says exactly what you want it to.

The guys walked in as I was playing the newest song that summed up my feelings.

"Tell me, how'd we ever get this far  
And lose each other  
We say we're gonna stay good friends,  
But I know better

You leave so little room for doubt,  
You seem to have this all worked out,  
But there is one thing before you leave

How, how am I supposed to live without you  
Now, how do I go on breathing  
When the dream that I've been living's left me now  
Tell me how

It feels to be so sure  
It's really over  
How we gonna tell our friends  
We're not together

When people ask where you are  
They break another piece of my heart  
Can you tell me what I'm supposed to say

How, how am I supposed to live without you  
Now, how do I go on breathing  
When the dream that I've been living's left me now  
Tell me how

Before you turn and walk away,  
And turn your back on yesterday,  
And turn us into just a memory

How, how am I supposed to live without you  
Now, how, do I go on breathing  
How, how, am I supposed to live without you  
Now, how, do I go on breathing  
When the dream that I've been living's left me now  
Tell me how"

The guys sat and listened to me play for hours. We really didn't say much. There really isn't much to say. Farkle knows how Riley feels but will not tell me because he refuses to jeopardize his relationship with Riley. I understand… I don't like it, but I can't really expect him to throw away his long standing friendship with her.

Everyone says that I'm too young to have such strong feelings for Riley but I know how I feel and I honestly thought I knew how she felt. We've talked nearly EVERY day for YEARS. It's not like she fell in my lap 2 days ago. My feelings are strong because they have built up over time. Now it appears that I had no clue what she was feeling or thinking. The countdown is on, by the start of the New Year I will either have Riley in my arms or I will be shattered by the fact that I lost my best friend. Definitely not my idea of a good time! 

**A/N** : Have you all seen the promo for Girl Meets the New Year? I'm torn between wanting to hug Farkle and wanting to knee him in the groin. As you should be able to tell by now, I ship Rucas…hard. Hopefully we will have some resolution after the New Year's episode.


	6. Chapter 6: Hard Habit to Break

Hard Habit to Break

 **A/N: I do not own GWM or the songs Hard Habit to Break or Smile**

Lucas

12/30/15

 **LATE afternoon**

I am playing my guitar, trying to kill time and keep myself occupied, when my cell rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucas, It's Zay"

"Hey- what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you are doing…. been worried about you man. It's not like you to be so calm when so much is going on."

"I'm breathing….that's about it. One way or another- this whole fiasco will be coming to a head soon."

"Tomorrow night at the party right?"

"Yeah- Farkle told Riley that she had to tell everyone the truth by midnight or HE would tell everyone."

"Lucas, what are you going to do if Riley tells you that she meant what she said? That you ARE her brother?" Zay asks quietly

"I'll have to accept it won't I?" I answer just as quietly, my stomach falling to my feet as I consider that as a possibility.

"Hopefully it won't come to that man. I'm not sure what she's thinking."

"I don't either" is my reply to Zay but it suddenly hits me…things started to change once Zay came to town. Don't get me wrong, he is one of my best friends but his mouth tends to get him in trouble. Now, I fear, that his mouth has caused a lot of the issues I'm dealing with, or trying to deal with anyway. HE was the one to bring up the fact that I got expelled, HE was the one who mentioned the Blonde Beauty/Pretty Brunette descriptions and HE was the one who made a big deal about me being upset on Maya's behalf when they wanted to cut the arts program. Who wouldn't be upset to see something so important, to one of their friends, being cut? The semi-formal mess was my own fault, I never should have assumed that Riley and I were going together. I should have stepped up and asked her…no one wants something so important to be handled like it's an afterthought. The aftermath of the yearbook superlatives was just a giant fiasco… Maya and I as best couple? WTF? But, that didn't upset me as much as Riley thinking she had to change, that she shouldn't be Smiley Riley any more. She doesn't seem to understand that there are people, me included, who live for her smiles and her always positive outlook.

"Lucas, you still there?"

"Yeah man, but I've got to go. I'll call you back later OK?"

"Sure thing. Talk to you later."

After I hang up, I pick up my guitar and start to play.

"I guess I thought you'd be here forever  
Another illusion I chose to create  
You don't know what you got until it's gone  
And I found out a little too late  
I was acting as if you were lucky to have me  
Doin' you a favor, I hardly knew you were there  
But then you were gone, and it all was wrong  
Had no idea how much I cared

Now being without you takes a lot of getting used to  
Should learn to live with it but I don't want to  
Being without you is all a big mistake  
Instead of getting easier, it's the hardest thing to take  
I'm addicted to you babe, you're a hard habit to break

You found someone else you had every reason  
You know I can't blame you for runnin' to him  
Two people together but livin' alone  
I was spreading my love too thin  
After all of these years I'm still tryin' to shake it  
Doin' much better, they say that it just takes time  
But deep in the night, it's an endless fight  
I can't get you out of my mind

Now being without you takes a lot of getting used to  
Should learn to live with it but I don't want to  
Being without you is all a big mistake  
Instead of getting easier, it's the hardest thing to take  
I'm addicted to you babe, you're a hard habit to break

Can't go on, just can't go on, on, can't go on  
Just can't go on, on  
Now being without you takes a lot of getting used to  
Should learn to live with it but I don't want to  
Being without you is all a big mistake  
Instead of getting easier, it's the hardest thing to take  
I'm addicted to you babe, you're a hard habit to break

Such a hard habit to break I'm addicted to you  
You're a hard habit to break  
Such a hard habit to break I'm addicted to you  
You're a hard habit to break  
Such a hard habit to break I'm addicted to you"

I guess I have to accept the fact that there is a chance that Riley has "brother"-zoned me…

They say to hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

"But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go so

I'm gonna smile cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile"

Here's hoping I don't have to let her go.

A/N: Girl Meets the New Year can't air fast enough. I hope that Rucas is the end result but I have a feeling that we are in for a ride first. I don't like Charlie at all…. He's a creepy little turd. **SPOILER** I read that Farkle and Smackle break up after Farkle yells "Riley still loves Lucas". That she was upset that he would do that to Riley. They better not drag all of this out for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7: At this Moment

At This Moment

 **A/N: I do not own GWM or the song At this Moment**

Lucas

"10….9…..8….."

Riley is standing before me….tears silently rolling down her face

"7….6…..5…"

"Lucas….You're my brother and I'm your sister. I love you Lucas and now I know how." She turns away and starts to head for the stairs that will take her to her apartment and away from me.

"4….3….2…"

"Riley….wait…please talk to me about this!" I run after her and attempt to grab her arm but to no avail. This can't be happening. When did things go so wrong? How did they?

"1…..Happy New Year"

I stand there in disbelief as the door closes behind her and on the future I hoped we would share.

"What did you think  
I would do at this moment  
When you're standing before me  
With tears in your eyes  
Tryin' to tell me that you  
Found you another  
And you just don't love me no more

What did you think  
I would say at this moment  
When I'm faced with the knowledge  
That you just don't love me  
Did you think I would curse you  
Or say things to hurt you  
'Cause you just don't love me no more

Did you think I could hate you  
Or raise my hands to you  
Now come on you know me too well  
How could I hurt you  
When darling I love you  
And you know I'd never, never hurt you

What do you think  
I would give at this moment  
If you stay I'd subtract twenty years from my life  
I'd fall down on my knees  
Kiss the ground that you walk on  
If I could just hold you again

And I'd fall down on my knees  
I kiss the ground that you walk on baby  
If I could just hold you  
If I could just hold you  
If I could just hold you  
Again"

Beep...Beep….Beep

The alarm on my clock radio has changed from radio to the standard beeping which tells me it has been going off for some time.

I slap at it until the beeping stops and just lay there, with my heart racing a million miles an hour.

It was only a bad dream….by this time tomorrow I will know how she really feels. I am praying that the dream isn't a sign of what is to come.

I slowly make my way down the hall to the shower. My steps and my heart heavy. If I could only turn back the calendar, I would do things differently….I think.


	8. Chapter 8: Against All Odds

Against All Odds

 **A/N: I do not own GWM or the song Against All Odds**

Lucas

12/31/2015

Afternoon

I can't sit still.

I'm ready to climb the walls.

In just a few short hours, I will be going to Riley's New Year's Eve party.

This is no ordinary party, sometime before midnight tonight, Riley is supposed to tell me how she feels about me, and if what she said in Texas was true….that she loves me like a brother.

I can't help but remember all the things Riley and I have been through or experienced together.

Some magical (riding on the white horse after student elections), some great (our first date) some not so great (her reaction to finding out I was expelled) and some heartbreaking (her being bullied. I was so livid to think anyone could have anything bad to say about her and I was hurt that she felt she couldn't tell me. Thankfully Topanga didn't flip her lid when she saw the damage I did. All I know is that I had to get to Riley immediately and nothing was going to get in my way)

I have to admit, I'm nervous….maybe even a little scared of what is going to happen tonight.

I can't even begin to imagine what she is going to say. I know that I have been hoping and praying that she only "brother"-zoned me in the hopes of Maya and I becoming a couple. I can see her doing that. She would do anything for Maya. While I can appreciate how much she cares for her friends, I can't help but be a little angry about things. Does she really care so little about MY feelings that she thinks that I am just going to do what she says? Don't I have a say in any of this?

I pick up my guitar and just let me feelings out  
"'How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you

You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave

'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
Oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face

Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face

Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is  
All I can do

And that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've qot to take

Take a look at me now"

My phone rings….

"Hello?"

"Lucas? It's Mr. Matthews. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Yes,sir" Why would he be calling me?

"Can you meet me down at the bakery? I'd like to talk to you about what's going on with the 3 of you."

I don't know what to say so I say nothing…I'm shocked.

"Lucas, it's OK. I just need to know what happened in Texas so Topanga and I can help you and Riley."

"Me and Riley sir?" Am I still dreaming? Why would he want to help me?

"Look, I know I've given you a hard time. Please, please give me a chance to understand what my little girl is going through. I have to be able to help her. I know this is a request out of left field, but please."

"Ok sir. What time should I meet you?"

"Can you meet me now?"

"I need about 15 minutes to finish up here and then I'll be on my way."

"Thanks Lucas. I'll see you then"

I hang up and grab my stuff. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shaking in my boots.

A/N: Next update will focus on the conversation between Lucas & Cory. The update after that will be about the party. Can't believe we have another 6 days to go until the episode airs and even then it's all not going to be resolved. I have no patience for this! I need answers now! LOL


	9. Chapter 9:It Won't Be Like this for Long

It Won't Be Like this for Long

 **A/N: I do not own GWM or the songs It Won't Be Like this for Long or I Loved Her First**

Cory

12/31/15 4pm

"Topanga! I'm heading out!" I yell as I quickly throw my coat on.

She walks into the room and just like always, my heart beats a little faster and I can't help but grin. I am the luckiest man in the universe. I'm still completely head over heels for my wife, I have 2 wonderful kids, and my childhood pals are around again.

"Where are you going?" She asks quietly as she walks over to tie a scarf around my neck.

Looking around to make sure neither of my kids are around, I lean in and say "I'm going to meet Lucas at the bakery." I hold my breath waiting for the inevitable explosion but it doesn't come.

"Good! Are you going to find out what's going on?"

"Yes. I have to know how to help Riley. You know I can't stand by and watch my baby girl suffer. To be honest- I want to help Lucas too. I know I've given him a hard time but I really like the kid. It's not his fault that my baby fell for him. I need to know what he's thinking."

"Promise me that you will keep calm. Don't make this worse for either of them. We knew something was going to happen once Riley and Maya filled us in after they got back from Texas. It sounds like neither of the girls are taking how Lucas feels into account. He could have feelings for Maya. You need to not be Riley's dad if that's the case. You know Lucas would never intentionally hurt either of them."

"I will, I promise. Things have been off between the 3 of them for a while. My first concern is Riley, then I am worried about Maya and then Lucas. You know-life would've been easier if Riley never developed feelings. Why couldn't she stay a baby?"

"Life doesn't work like that honey. If she's anything like me, this will not be the first time she has conflicted feelings for someone. All we can do is be there for her. "Topanga leans in for a hug.

"I feel like it was only a few months ago that we were bringing her home from the hospital" I murmur in her ear.

"He didn't have to wake up  
He'd been up all night  
Laying there in bed listening  
To his new born baby cry  
He makes a pot of coffee  
He splashes water on his face  
His wife gives him a kiss and says  
It gonna be OK

[Chorus]  
It won't be like this for long  
One day soon we'll look back laughin'  
At the week we brought her home  
This phase is gonna fly by  
So baby just hold on  
It won't be like this for long

Four years later bout four thirty  
She's crawling in their bed  
And when he drops her off at preschool  
She's clinging to his leg  
The teacher peels her off of him  
He says what can I do  
She says now don't you worry  
This will only last a week or two

[Chorus]

One day soon she'll be a teenager  
And at times you'll think she hates him  
Then he'll walk her down the aisle  
And he'll raise her veil  
But right now she up and crying  
And the truth is that he don't mind  
As he kisses her good night  
And she says her prayers  
He lays down there beside her  
Till her eyes are finally closed  
And just watching her it breaks his heart  
Cause he already knows  
It won't be like this for long  
One day soon that little girl is gonna be  
All grown up and gone  
Yeah this phase is gonna fly by  
He's trying to hold on  
It won't be like this for long  
It won't be like this for long"

"I know what you mean. I can't believe my baby isn't a baby anymore. With the teen years comes feelings and the potential for heart break." Topanga looks me in the eye and says "I hope my baby isn't going to get her heart broken today."

"You and me both honey…. You and me both."

I walk into the bakery and spot Lucas sitting in the corner. The poor kid looks terrified.

"Hey Lucas, Thanks for coming"

"No problem sir."

"I promise, I will not be the over-protective dad right now. I need to know what's going on so that Topanga and I can help Riley deal with everything. I just need to know- do you intend to break my daughter's heart tonight?"

"Me? Break her heart? Sir, I don't think you understand what's going on. When we were in Texas, Riley told me that I am her brother. Tonight- she is supposed to tell me how she really feels. So if anyone is at risk of having their heart broken- it's me."

"Wait…what?" I shake my head as if to clear it. I must not have heard him correctly.

"Riley told me that she never wants to lose me and the best way to insure that doesn't happen is for me to be her brother."

I'm stunned into silence that was not what I was expecting to hear. I look at Lucas closely. His eyes are dull, deep bags under his eyes indicate that he has not been sleeping well, his hair is a mess as if he has been running his fingers through it… he is as far from Mr. Perfect as I have ever seen him. Her brother…her brother….where have I heard that before? Suddenly it hits me and my stomach falls to my feet.

"Lucas, when did things start to go off track?"

"Things have been off since the yearbooks came out and the Semi-Formal. I don't know what happened to cause things to get weird. I've been wracking my brain trying to figure it out."

"Oh boy. Lucas, I think I know part of the reason. Is it OK if I ask Eric and Jack to join us?"

"Mr. Matthews sir, I am already sick to my stomach because I'm sitting here with you, do you think adding more people is going to do anything other than make it worse?"

"Lucas, I promise you. Once they hear what's going on, a lot of things are going to fall into place."

"You know what- have them join us. Don't know that things can get much worse than they are already."

I quickly text Eric and Jack- they are both around today since they will be attending the party tonight. "Topanga's NOW. We need to help Lucas. Everyone is OK but we have some explaining to do. I expect to see you both soon."

I excuse myself and head into Topanga's office. I quickly call her.

"Hey Cory, are you done already?"

"No, I'm waiting for Eric and Jack to get here."

"What? Why? Are you trying to kill the boy? I'm sure he's already nervous dealing with you…why are you calling in backup?"

"I only have a minute, Lucas told me that things have been off since the Semi-Formal. That Riley told him that she never wants to lose him and the only way she can be sure that doesn't happen is for them to be brother and sister. Honey, the kid looks absolutely miserable. If I can help him understand what's going on, I have to"

"I understand. When you are done, do me a favor? Punch Eric and Jack for me!?"

"You know what? I don't think that will be necessary, I think they will do it all on their own."

I hang up after promising to call her as soon as we were done.

I walk back out to the seating area and head back to the table where Lucas is looking at his phone. He and I chat about the state of the NY sports scene while we wait for Eric and Jack to arrive. Within 30 minutes of sending the text, they walk in.

"Gentlemen, you both know Lucas."

Lucas stands and shakes their hands. What a respectful young man. If I have to let another guy into Riley's life at least it is someone I like.

"Ok Cory, what's going on? What do you need from us?" Eric asks while looking around the room.

"I'll give you the condensed version, things have been off between Riley and Lucas since the Semi-Formal. Riley told him that she never wants to lose him and the only way she can be sure that doesn't happen is for them to be brother and sister…." I trail off hoping they will pick up what I'm saying.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Jack:** Oh, buddy. Well, there was once this girl who had to make a choice between Eric and me. She liked me as a boyfriend-  
 **Eric:** And she liked m-  
 **Riley:** How? How did she like you?  
 **Eric:** She liked me as a brother.  
 **Riley:** Are you two still friends?  
 **Jack:** You know what, I haven't seen her in a really long time.  
 **Riley:** Are you two still friends?  
 **Eric:** Yeah, we talk all the time. She and I are still great friends.  
 **Jack:** Keep your friends around as long as you can. That's the best choice you can make.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Lucas, I'm sorry." Eric starts and looks over at Jack "We're both sorry. We had no idea Riley was taking everything we said to heart."

"Thank you sirs. But that only explains part of the problem. At least I understand where some of this came from." Lucas looks at his watch "In about 7 hours I'm not sure any of this is going to matter."

Eric and Jack look at me quizzically… "Tonight, Riley is supposed to talk to Lucas about how she really feels about him. Farkle gave her a deadline of Midnight. Have to hand it to the kid, never thought he'd have the guts to do something like that."

"Especially, when you consider that Farkle knows how she feels about me. That's why he pushed. He doesn't like keeping secrets from me but he owes her his loyalty. He's caught in the middle. Whatever happens tonight, it will either make our group stronger or completely change it forever."

"Lucas, how do you feel about Maya? Riley?" Eric asks.

Lucas looks to me, "It's fine, just be honest. We want to help you any way we can." I reassure him.

"Sirs, Maya is a great friend. Do I care about her? Yes, but just as a friend."

"And Riley?" I ask.

"I'm in love with your daughter sir. My day doesn't really start until I see Smiley Riley. Her positive outlook always makes me smile. She believes in me and because of that she makes me want to be a better person. I would do anything to make her happy, even if it means letting her go. I hope I won't have to but I'm trying to prepare myself for that to be a possibility."

The three of us are stunned. Lucas is handling this better than any of us ever could have.

"Lucas, for what it's worth. I hope you don't have to let her go either. My daughter is lucky to have someone like you in her life. I don't know what Riley is going to tell you tonight, just know that if she feels more than sisterly affection for you, Topanga and I will be very proud to have you become part of our family. And I promise- I won't take any more of your shoes."

This makes him smile. "I appreciate that sir. I've used up my shoe budget for the next 3 years already."

"Well, I need to head home and help finish setting up for the party. I will see you all tonight?"

"Sure will. Again Lucas, we are sorry that our story may have played a part in this mess." Jack says as he and Eric put their coats back on.

"Thank you. I'm sure there are other things running through her head but I appreciate the insight." Lucas shakes their hands and puts his coat on.

"Can I give you a ride home Lucas?" I ask.

"No thank you. I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head. I need to make sure I am prepared for whatever is going to happen tonight."

"Ok, I'll see you at my house later." I say to Lucas as he walks out the door.

"Cory, you are a lucky man. If Riley had to fall for someone, at least it's someone who seems to really care about her. He seems like a really nice kid. I hope Riley doesn't break his heart tonight." Eric remarks as we part on the sidewalk.

"Me too guys. I'll see you tonight." I climb into a cab and immediately call Topanga, who answers on the first ring.

"Well?"

"He loves her honey. He loves her enough to let her go if that's what she needs to be happy."

"Oh I hope it doesn't come to that. I honestly think she still loves him, and not as a brother."

"I hope so too. I liked the kid before this but after the conversation we just had- I think he is perfect for our daughter."

"I never thought anyone would ever get the Cory stamp of approval!"

"He has it and if Riley breaks his heart tonight…."

"Let's not borrow trouble. Come on home and relax before everyone gets here."

"I'm on my way." As I hang up the phone it occurs to me- I want Riley with Lucas. If I can't be with her, at least I know she will be with someone I respect.

"I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one, she told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything, life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

I loved her first, I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be that same freckled face kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time"

I smile to myself as I realize that while I loved her first, Lucas loves her now. I hope she feels the same!

A/N: I have been asked by a few people to write a scene from Farkle's POV. I thought about it and realized that I could never top what is fast becoming one of my go to stories. "Hearts that Bend and Break" by harrythe is amazing! I have read it dozens of times already! Here's the link: s/11626282/1/Hearts-That-Bend-And-Break

Check it out- you will not be sorry!


	10. Chapter 10: New Year's Eve-Farkle

New Years Eve

10pm

Farkle

I gave Riley until midnight to tell Lucas and Maya that she is still in love with Lucas. If she doesn't say anything- I will. It's not fair to any of us that she is keeping this a secret and it's definitely not fair to Riley. I know she "brother-zoned" Lucas because she wants Maya to be happy. We all want Maya to be happy but it can't be at Riley's expense. This has been a strange couple of months and I'm not happy about it. I would love to blame Lucas but that's not fair either. It's not his fault he looks like he does and even more importantly, that he's a good guy. Sometimes I can't help but wish that feelings never entered into any of this. No matter what, someone is going to end up hurt. I worry about all of us.

Riley because she is the eternal optimist. She has been interested in Lucas since the day they met. Over time her feelings have grown stronger. This has the potential to change her- dramatically and like harrythe pointed out we "desperately need Riley to be Riley." * She is our dreamer, our conscience and most importantly she is our Fixer and I don't know how we can fix her if she breaks. She would do anything for Maya (and she has) including breaking her own heart and giving up the guy she loves.

Maya because she has known so much heartbreak, I'm afraid that this will only add to her feelings of abandonment. I'm not sure about her feelings for Lucas. They have always struck me as being great friends. They have always had a great rapport but I never saw the big heart eye emoji look on her face when she sees Lucas. I can't help but wonder if she truly has strong feelings for him or if they are more along the lines of sibling love. I'm upset that Maya doesn't seem too concerned about Riley stepping aside for her and that worries me. I don't know if I can explain it correctly but it's almost as if she doesn't care as much anymore. She and Riley have been "off" the last few months. I'm afraid that this could drive an even bigger wedge between them.

Lucas because he seemed so shocked by what happened in Texas and you know he wouldn't want to be the cause of friction between 2 of his best friends. When he and Riley spoke in Texas, you could feel the tension in the air and I swear you could hear his heart break when she said "I love you Lucas and now I know how." I thought for sure he was going to lose his mind trying to get Riley to talk to him about it. Then we came back to NY and it got even weirder. Charlie asked out Riley within minutes of finding out that she and Lucas were just going to be friends. (Zay and his big mouth) Maya said something happened between her and Lucas and I heard him mutter "Oh boy" while waiting for Riley to react. I'm sure Lucas feels something for Riley but I'm not sure he knows what it is. I hope he takes some time to really think things through before he makes any decisions and it's only fair that he knows how Riley really feels.

Lastly, I'm worried about me. How do I keep this from totally destroying the 4 of us? How do we recover from this? This has the potential to hurt 3 of my closest friends. Yet, a small part of me feels guilty. I'm forcing Riley's hand in this because she needs someone on her side. She wouldn't let me go through something like this on my own, so I'm going to force her to think of herself for a change.

Things got really weird when we were playing the couples game. I don't even know how to explain that hot mess.

Now- we are all standing on the roof getting ready to countdown to midnight and the start of the new year. Maya and Lucas are standing together, Charlie is on the bench with Auggie, Smackle is in my arms and Riley is standing by herself.

5….4….3…. Riley starts to head towards the door.

2….1…. "Riley still loves Lucas" I shout and she stops in her tracks. I told her I was going to do it if she didn't. You could hear a pin drop on that rooftop.

Lucas and Maya are stunned. Riley is stunned and hurt. I wish I didn't have to say it…she should have but I honestly don't regret it.

"I did the right thing. I hope you guys can forgive me." I remark as I grab Smackle's hand and start for the door.

I hope they do but I am prepared to deal with the consequences if they don't. After Riley sacrificed herself for Maya- I felt I had no choice but to sacrifice myself for all of us. Friends don't lie to each other when they talk and real friends listen, even if the words aren't said out loud.

 **A/N:** This chapter was a struggle for me. I watched the New Year's episode and was very disappointed. I wasn't a big fan of the triangle to start with… I think that they should have gone another route. This triangle has the potential to totally destroy the core 4. No matter what pair you ship, the whole essence of the show is the relationship between Riley and Maya. I don't see how this could be resolved without it affecting their friendship. I still ship Rucas and Joshaya…no matter what direction the show goes in, this will always be my ideal pairings.

 **A/N *** : The Riley line is from Hearts that Bend and Break by Harrythe. It is an amazing one shot from Farkle's POV. I have read it dozens of times! It totally blows this chapter out of the water. Thanks for helping me break through the writer's block.


	11. Chapter 11: The Call

**The Call**

"Hello?"

"Hi Pappy Joe! It's Lucas! Happy New Year!" I try to sound happy but I don't know how successful I am.

"Happy New Year to you too! How are you my boy?"

"I'm good." I'm really not but I hope he doesn't hear it in my voice.

"Lucas, who are you trying to kid, son? I can tell by your voice something is wrong. Talk to me, maybe I can help."

"Well Pappy Joe, it's complicated."

"Let me guess, it has something to do with those 2 lovely ladies that were here with you."

"Yes it does. I'm confused and scared of making the wrong decision. I don't want to hurt either one of them."

"Let's hear it. When you left, one loved you like a brother…the other one didn't want to talk to you because of Tombstone."

"Riley said she loved me like a brother. Maya is the one who was mad at me over Tombstone."

"That's what I thought. Hey…can you hold on a second? My cell phone is ringing."

"Sure."

Pappy Joe answers his cell

" _Hello?"_

" _Happy New Year to you too Riley. Thank you so much for remembering this old man. It's great to hear you too. Yes- I did get your Thank you card. Little lady, I told you, you are always welcome to stay here. I want you to think of me as your Pappy Joe too. OK, little darlin', I'll talk to you in a few weeks. Bye."_

Pappy Joe returns to his call with Lucas

"Lucas- you still there?"

"Pappy Joe- who was that? I thought you said Riley but I think I might be losing my mind." I chuckled a little nervously.

"You're not, that was Riley. She wanted to wish me a Happy New Year and to make sure I got her thank you for your hospitality card."

I can't help but grin "Yup, that's my Riley." Wait…what? My Riley? Is she still mine? Do I still want her to be?

"Son, I'm assuming your confused over who you want to be with?"

"I always thought it would be Riley."

"Why have you changed your mind?"

"Well, I'm not sure I did. It was announced last night that Riley still loves me but until now Maya was never a possibility."

"Never? That doesn't make sense. You guys are close friends, you are always around each other. If you wanted to go out with her- why didn't you ask her before now?"

"Honestly- I didn't even ask her this time. It was just assumed that since Riley only loved me like a brother and Maya liked me, that I would date Maya."

"Why did you and Riley break up the first time?"

"We only really labeled our relationship because of peer pressure. All of our friends and classmates wanted to know what we were. It made us both so uncomfortable that we couldn't talk to each other. We decided that we would go back to being friends and just let things happen when WE were ready."

"So, if I understand what you are saying, your first attempt was because of peer pressure and that didn't turn out the way you hoped."

"Yes, sir"

"Why would you allow yourself to be pressured into dating Maya? Is it what _you_ want?"

"I don't know…. Everyone in our class says that Maya and I are like fire while Riley and I are like a summer rain. I'm so confused. I feel very strongly for Riley but is it because I thought she was my only choice?"

"I'm going to point out a few things to you Lucas, and I need you to really think about what I am saying. I support you no matter what you decide. But, this is something you need to decide on your own. When you guys were here, I saw how Riley looked at you, how she wanted nothing more than to see you conquer your fears, for you to be a hero, everything was about you. Yes, she was nervous for you but her only concern was being supportive."

"That's Riley in a nutshell. She makes me want to be a better person."

"Does she expect you to be perfect? Does she put you down when you aren't?"

"No, she doesn't expect perfection but I want to give it to her just the same."

"Now Maya. She was upset that you were going to ride Tombstone…even going so far as to say she would never speak to you again. Correct?"

"Yes, sir"

"How does she make you feel?"

"She has always been a great friend. Sometimes when we are together, I feel like the old me. The Texas version, not the NY one."

"How does that make you feel?"

"I don't want to be that me anymore…I like the new me, most of the time anyway. But, I'm still not sure who I should be with? Isn't fire more exciting than rain?"

"We are going to play a little word association."

"Really Pappy Joe- how is that going to help me?"

"Humor your pappy…. Ready? I'm going to say a word- I want you to tell me the first word that pops into your head."

"Fine." I'm not sure what this is supposed to accomplish but I'll play along.

"Texas"

"Open"

"NY"

"Busy"

"Farkle"

"Genius"

"Maya"

"Artist"

"Riley"

"Dreamer"

"Fire"

"Destruction"

"Summer Rain"

"Growth"

"Real nice old man… I see what you did there." Don't know how he does it but my Pappy always knows how to get to the bottom of things. 

"Lucas, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. We Pappies tend to know how to get you young un's to look at things a little differently. I just want you to remember that you allowed peer pressure to influence your decisions before… don't let them influence them again. Fire can be exciting but it can blaze a path of destruction. Rain clears the path of destruction to allow the path to regrow and without rain, there wouldn't be rainbows."

"Thanks Pappy Joe. You've given me a lot to think about."

"That's what I'm here for… just remember Lucas, I want you to be happy. Whether you choose Riley, Maya or neither, you're happiness is just as important as theirs."

"Thank you sir"

"Now go think about what we talked about. Call me if you need to talk things through again. I'm always here for you. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Pappy Joe. Love you. I'll call you when things change."

We hang up at the same time.

I grab my jacket and head out to talk a walk…I need to clear my head and think things through.

How do I choose?

If I choose Riley- does that mean I lose Maya?

If I choose Maya- does that mean I lose Riley?

I stop at a corner newsstand to grab the latest copy of Sports Illustrated.

There on the wall behind the counter is a sign

"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. -Ann Landers"

I head home to relax and think everything through again.

I need to make sure both my head and my heart agree on my decision.

I hope that no matter what I decide, their friendship can handle it.


	12. Chapter 12: The Reason-Part 1

The Reason Part 1- Lucas

Farkle 1/2/16

I know I shocked everyone when I revealed Riley's feelings for Lucas. Part of me wishes I never had to but I'm not sorry I did. I'm prepared for the fallout of my actions. There was no way I could let Riley sacrifice herself and still be able to look myself in the mirror every day. While Maya and Lucas have also been such an important part of my life, I couldn't stand by and watch Riley shatter. She would have pretended to be fine with Lucas and Maya as a couple but I know it would have slowly changed her. That's what forced my hand… By making her feelings known- I ripped the band-aid off. Yes it was painful but now we can begin to heal. I haven't spoken to anyone since Smackle and I left the roof. I gave them all 24 hours to cool off. Now I can begin to try to put us back together. This isn't going to be easy but I will at least know I tried.

I decide to try text Lucas first

Happy New Year Lucas!

 _Happy New Year Farkle_

How are you?

 _How do you think I am? I'm confused and in all honesty- hurt._

You know why I couldn't tell you…

 _That's not why I'm hurt. I'm hurt by what Riley said. I don't think she realizes what she has done. I get that she wanted to protect Maya…but what about me?_

I understand but you need to remember 2 things… Maya is like her sister and Riley desperately tried to keep you a part of her life. I think she was doing what she thought was best to keep you and Maya happy.

 _Sounds like something she would do. Make sure everyone else was happy and not be worried about herself._

Typical Riley… but that's one of the things we love about her. Speaking of love- how shocked were you?

 _I was floored. I thought for sure she only thought of me like her brother. That I missed my chance for my moment. I'm damn glad you forced her hand. Now I need to decide what to do._

Decide? I thought this would make the decision for you.

 _I just want to be 1000% certain I'm making the right decision. I don't want to hurt either one. BTW- I am kind of pissed at you for blurting that out in front of everyone. It wasn't even just the 4 of us. I appreciate what you did but I'm not happy you hurt Riley._

I had no choice- I couldn't let it continue. Still friends?

 _Of course buddy! I know why you did it._

Thank you. I was prepared for the worst.

 _If you did it for any other reason than your love for Riley- I don't know how I would have reacted. But I know you did it with her best interests at heart._

Yes I did. I couldn't watch Riley sacrifice herself. I'm here if you need to talk.

 _Thanks. I'm going to keep to myself another day or two. I need to make sure my head and my heart are in sync with any decision I make._

Makes sense. Talk to you soon.

1 down 2 more to go


	13. Chapter 13: The Reason-Part 2

The Reason-Part 2

Farkle

Now that I know things are OK between Lucas & I, I need to reach out to the girls. I figured I would start with Maya as I really need to think about what I want to say to Riley.

Hopefully texting Maya works as well as texting Lucas did

Happy New Year Maya!

 _U 2_

How are you?

 _Do you even care?_

Of course I do! How can you even question that?

 _Umm….were you not on the same roof I was 2 nights ago?_

I'm sorry that you feel what I did is making you question whether or not I care about you. You are one of my best friends.

 _I thought I was too but you went ahead and did that so now I'm not so sure._

Really Maya? Think about what you are saying. I did what needed to be done. I couldn't stand by and let Riley sacrifice herself. I did it for all of us. Do you even care that she is still in love with Lucas?

 _She loves him like a brother. That's what she said._

No…she is in love with him. She only said that brother nonsense because you have feelings for him and she would do anything for you. What's going on with you?

 _What do you mean?_

You've changed. A few months ago- I never would have imagined that you would be so careless with Riley's feelings. It's obvious that there is something going on. Things have been different since the yearbook came out. I know Riley and I both struggled a bit with our identities for a few days but since then, it's like I don't know you anymore. When did you decide you had feelings for Lucas? What happened to Josh? More importantly, do you realize what impact this could have on your friendship with Riley? Lucas? Me?

 _Did you think about what your little announcement was going to do to me? Lucas?_

Actually, yes I did. I examined this from all sides, then I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry that you feel otherwise. We have never kept secrets from each other. You are all too important to me to allow that nonsense to start now.

 _Well, sorry I'm not overjoyed with what you did._

That's fine. I hope you come to understand why I did it. I don't want to lose your friendship, you are an important part of my life, but I couldn't let things go on the way they were. When you are ready to talk about it, I'm here. That won't change.

My last text went unanswered. I'll let her be for another day or two and then I will try again. I'm scared that this will destroy the friendship the 4 of us share…but I am terrified of what would have happened to Riley if I allowed things to continue. We need Riley to stay as she is to remind us that we all need to believe in something. She hasn't given up hoping for Pluto, I haven't given up hoping for the 4 of us.

 **A/N** : I don't know how the writers are going to untangle this mess. I do know that I think that they are making Lucas look an idiot. Nothing has been from his POV. He just keeps going along with everything. Then when Maya says she's glad he's standing next to her, he says that it makes up for all the bad things she has said. Pfft! What a joke. I'm giving Lucas a backbone. I'm not too thrilled with Maya so I made her cranky in this chapter. I really wish the writers hadn't started down this path. I'm afraid it's either going to change the dynamic between the 4 or they are going to try to make it all butterflies and rainbows.

Up next is Farkle's conversation with Riley…followed by a short conversation with Josh and Cory. Then we will hear from Lucas. Hope to update daily.


	14. Chapter 14: The Reason-Part 3

The Reason- Part 3

Farkle

So far I have spoken to Lucas and Maya. Lucas understood why I did what I did…Maya not so much.

Now comes the most difficult conversation….Riley.

I decide that we really need to speak in person. I need to see her face so I can look for her little tells.

On my way home from running errands, I stopped by to see her.

Mr. Matthews answered the door "Happy New Year Farkle"

"Happy New Year sir"

"Looking for Riley?"

"Yes sir."

"She's up on the roof. Said she needed to clear her head. I know what happened the other night. For what it's worth- I think you did the right thing. I want to thank you for looking out for Riley. I know that it must have been a tough thing for you to do. Mrs. Matthews and I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome sir. I know I did the right thing. We don't have secrets from each other. I wasn't about to let that change."

"Have you spoken to Lucas and Maya? Everything OK with them?"

"Yes sir. Lucas and I are fine. He understands why I did it. Maya is still mad but think I expected it. I'll try to talk to her in another day or so. Right now- I need to find out how upset Riley is with me."

"You are a very important part of her life. This won't change that."

"Thank you sir. Let's hope she doesn't try to push me off the roof." I smile as I start to walk away.

Riley

I'm sitting on a bench on the roof of my apartment building. It is freezing out here but I don't really notice it. It's a clear night and from my position- I can see hundreds of stars. Looking at the stars reminds me of the clear skies in Texas. Texas reminds me of Lucas. I wonder what he is thinking right now. Is he mad that I still have feelings for him? Is he upset that Farkle said anything? Does he understand why I "brother-zoned" him? I want him to always be a part of my life. Yes, I still have feelings for him, but Maya has feelings for him too. She stepped back for me, shouldn't I do the same for her?

I feel someone sit down next to me and when I look up Farkle is sitting next to me.

Farkle

"Hey Riley"

" _Hi Farkle."_

"Mad at me?" I figured I would cut right to the chase besides, it's freezing out here.

" _No. How can I be mad at you? You put yourself on the line for me. At first I was shocked, I honestly didn't think you would follow through with it."_

"I had to Riley. What you were doing wasn't fair to any of us. We don't lie to each other about small things. Do you think I would stand by while you lied about something this major? Lucas deserved to know how you feel. He was so confused when you said those things to him in Texas and then as soon as we got back, you started going out with Charlie. You didn't even sit and have a real conversation with him. You completely blindsided him Riley. We know he likes you and until that moment, we all thought you really liked him too."

" _I know it came out of nowhere. I couldn't have a real conversation with him about it because in all honesty, I don't know if I would have been able to go through with it. I have liked him since day 1. Not sure I can pinpoint when like turned to love. Things have been weird between all of us since the yearbook came out and then the whole semi-formal disaster. I felt like I was losing one of my best friends. I don't want to lose any of you. I figured if I backed away, I would make both of them happy. They were voted best couple for goodness sakes…there has to be something we don't see."_

I move closer to Riley and wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Riley, why should you sacrifice yourself for any of us? Your happiness is just as important as Maya's. I understand that you would do anything for your "sister" but can you say the same about her?" I knew this was a risky question but I had to get through to her.

" _Farkle! How could you think she wouldn't?"_

"Because she didn't! Did you ever tell her that you liked Lucas like a brother before Texas? I bet you didn't. Look Riley, we all know how you feel about Lucas, you mean to tell me your "sister" thought something different? I don't know what's going on with her but something is. When was the first time you thought of Lucas like a brother?" She is quiet for a few minutes. "You can't can you? Because you NEVER saw him like a brother… so tell me, where did that come from?"

She pauses and looks around like she is trying to escape. I hold her a little tighter. "Come on Riley. Don't make me drag it out of you."

" _Fine, when Maya was pretending to be me. She said that I thought of him like a brother. When she couldn't watch Lucas ride Tombstone, I realized she had feelings for him. I just went with what she said."_

"That makes more sense. I knew you didn't see him that way. I was as shocked as he was. I'm not sorry I told him. What kind of friend would I be if I just let you sacrifice yourself? You deserve to be happy too Riley."

" _I_ _haven't talked to either of them. I don't know if they are mad at me for still having feelings for him"_

"I have talked to both of them. Lucas isn't necessarily mad, I think he's hurt that you didn't consider how he would feel about things. You didn't talk to him, you just said what was on your mind and walked away. You assumed he would follow along with what you said and start dating Maya by default. If nothing else, you are friends. Friends talk to each other and real friends listen remember? You did neither. Maya is still a little mad at me but she'll get over it. I will try talking to her again in a day or 2"

" _So what do I do Farkle?"_

" **You could try talking to ME**." Riley and I both look up to see Lucas leaning against the door. I jump to the other end of the bench.

"How long have you been here Lucas?" I hope I look calm on the outside, inside I am a bundle of nerves. I hope he's not mad that I have been pushing Riley for answers.

" **Since you sat down buddy."** He looks over at Riley… **"Hey"**

" _Hi"_

"Farkle can you give Riley and I a little privacy please?" Lucas asks me but he has not looked away from Riley.

"Before I move from this spot, is Texas Lucas asking me to leave?" I must have a death wish tonight.

He whips his head around and stares me down "What? No! He is nowhere near here."

"Riley?"

" _It's OK. We need to talk."_ She stands up and walks over to me _. "Thank you for being my best friend. I love you Farkle."_

"I love you too Riley. I am always here for you, please don't ever forget that."

Lucas walks over to me and begins to walk me to the door. He leans in " **Thank you for being so concerned about Riley. You are a great friend to us all."**

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation tonight?" I ask trying to stall.

" **Yes, the sooner this situation is straightened out, the sooner things can get better for all of us."**

"Ok, I'll go but please call me if either of you need me." I say loudly looking over at Riley. She is sitting stiffly on the bench, looking scared to death. She gives me a nod. I lean in to Lucas and quietly say "Please don't hurt her Lucas. If you are going to tell her that you chose Maya, please be gentle. We need to see Smiley Riley again." He nods his head and pats me on the back. I have no choice but to leave. I hope things aren't about to go from bad to worse.

 **A/N** : Please don't hate me. I'm already working on the next chapter. Not sure where this came from… It just happened but I had to leave it this way. I am planning on updating either later tonight or tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15: The Talk

The Talk

Lucas

I watch the door close behind Farkle. I have to give the little guy credit, he has single-handedly brought this "triangle" to a screeching halt. I respect the fact that he was pushing Riley for information and that he wouldn't leave without making sure she was going to be OK with me. It took guts for him to ask me if Texas Lucas was around. I would never hurt Riley.

I look at her, sitting on the bench, shivering from the cold. She looks beautiful but absolutely scared to death. I hope it's the thought of me choosing Maya that has her scared and not the fact that she is scared of me.

I walk over to the bench and sit down close to her.

"Hey"

" _Hi"_

"You are freezing! Why don't we go downstairs and have this conversation?"

" _Here's fine. I'd rather be somewhere where we are not likely to get interrupted."_

"Ok. Before we start…what are you thinking about right now?" I glance at her and she is staring at the sky.

" _I'm looking at the stars and thinking about how before we went to Texas, I never realized how many stars there were. The sky is full of them, even here in the city that never sleeps."_

"Are you thinking of anything else?"

" _I'm thinking…no I'm hoping that I haven't lost you completely."_ She looks at me. _"Have I?"_

"No, you haven't completely lost me. That was never a possibility. Riley, I need to understand how & why things went so wrong between us. Before I can decide whether or not we will ever be more than friends, I need to know." She doesn't know that I made my decision this morning but I need to see where her head and heart are…

" _Is us being more than friends still a possibility?"_

"Do you want it be a possibility?" I know I'm being a little tough on her right now but I need to know how she feels. I want to hear it from her lips, no one elses. She was the one who told me that I was her brother, she needs to be the one to tell me how she sees me now.

She is quiet for a moment but to me it feels like hours. _"Yes, I definitely want it be a possibility"_

"I do too but we need to discuss what has happened. I'm not going to lie Riley you really hurt me and you really pissed me off. Can you tell me how we got here?"

" _I'm sorry Lucas. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I pissed you off. That was never my intention. I was only doing what I thought was right. I realize now that I should have talked to you about what I was feeling. I'm so used to doing whatever I have to do to make Maya happy, that I never considered your feelings in any of this. This is really hard for me to say. When I realized Maya had feelings for you, I assumed you would be happy and want to be with her. Why would you settle for the pretty brunette when you could have the blonde beauty? I'm not just saying that to make you feel bad. I'm trying to be 100% honest with you. Things have been so "different" between us lately that I was afraid you just weren't able to tell me that you weren't interested in me anymore. I was, and still am, deathly afraid of losing you completely that I figured that if we were "siblings" at least you would know you were free to pursue Maya and I would at least still have your friendship. You are still one of my all-time favorite people to talk to. Since we never attempted dating again, I guess I thought you no longer liked me… I understand if I have completely ruined any chance of us being an "us". I won't make things difficult for you. I just want you to be happy and if I have to let you go for that to happen, I will. I'm done sacrificing myself for someone else's happiness."_ Riley stands and walks over to me _"Whatever you decide to do Lucas, know that I love you and not as a brother. Be happy Lucas, you deserve it."_ With that she leans down and gives me a gentle kiss. " _I'm glad you were my first date, my first kiss, the first boy I liked and then the first guy I ever loved."_ She starts to head towards the door, it takes me a minute to start breathing again.

"Riley, wait!" I exclaim as I jump up from the bench rushing to her side.

I wrap my arms around her, lean in and rest my forehead against hers "Riley, if you walk away from me now, you will be taking my happiness with you. We still have a lot to talk about but know this,I love you Riley Matthews, from Greenwich Village, New York City, the United States of America, the continent of North America, the western hemisphere, the Earth, the Solar System, the universe, the mind of God. I started falling for you the minute you landed on my lap on the subway and every day, I find myself falling a little more." We share a kiss but neither of us wants to let the other one go. We start to sway as we realize that we can hear music from the bar across the street. I start to sing softly to her:

"What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
Give me all of you oh

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all of you oh"

We kiss again as the song fades to silence.

" _Lucas?"_

"Yes, Princess Dancing Sunshine?"

" _As much as I don't want to leave your embrace, I can't feel my toes. Do you think we could head inside now?"_

"As long as you promise me that we will have that talk and that you are done making decisions for me."

" _I promise Mad Dog."_

We head inside to find warmth. Actually, I found mine when I wrapped my arms around her but I don't want her getting sick.

Riley and I are sitting in her bay window, holding hands and talking softly when her dad walks in

"Dad! It's not what it looks like!" Riley exclaims as her dad comes over to me, he puts his hand out for me to shake his hand.

"Welcome to the family, Lucas. I trust that you are the reason behind the huge grin on my daughter's face."

I shake his hand "Yes sir, I do believe I am"

"Good, her mother and I are happy to hear that."

"Thank you sir"

'"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's learning to dance in the rain. And guys, just remember…rain promotes growth. Goodnight Lucas. Riley, I'll see you in the morning princess."

A/N: So I am sure that the show is not going to follow my path but this is my story and this is how I wanted it to go. Now I need to hear from you guys…. do you want me to end it here? Continue on? Tell me and I'll do what the majority wants. I have a lot of ideas and my song list is long. Hope you have enjoyed this story so far.


	16. Chapter 16: Starting Over

Starting Over

Lucas

After Riley's dad said goodnight, I decided now would be the time to address everything. We are sitting in the bay window, wrapped in each other's arms…for the first time since Texas- I feel whole. I finally feel like I am back on even ground, actually I'm on cloud 9 right now. I need to make sure Riley knows that I will accept nothing less than all of her and that she understands that she can't make decisions about us without talking to me.

"You know we have a lot to talk about right?"

" _Yes, I know. Is it bad for me to admit that I'm scared?"_

"What are you scared of Riley? Isn't the worst passed us now?" I have to admit now I'm nervous…what is she scared of and more importantly- how do I combat her being scared?

" _I'm scared of what this is going to do to Maya and to our friendship. Is it greedy of me to want both of you in my life? She's my best friend and you are my heart. I'm afraid that I'm going to feel like I have to choose between you."_

"Riley, I'm not going anywhere. If Maya is uncomfortable being around us she will have to get over it. I will make myself scarce the first few times but that's it. We are all friends, that hasn't changed. I'm going to call her in the morning and ask her to meet me at the bakery so I can tell her that you and I are together. I don't want her to be surprised, I owe her that much."

" _Ok but please be gentle with her. I don't know what's going on with her anymore."_

"I will be gentle sweetheart but she needs to know that this was MY decision. I don't want her taking anything out on you. I made the best decision for ME. Maya's my friend and I care about her. I care about all of my friends but they need to understand that our relationship is off-limits. No more outside influence. It's all you and me."

" _Yes, just you and me. I promise I will never make a decision about us on my own anymore. I'm sorry I hurt you but please know that giving you up was killing me. I really did think that you would prefer to be with Maya."_

I squeeze her even tighter. "I know you think that the Pretty Brunette/Blonde Beauty descriptions were telling. Honestly? Zay came up with them and I just went along with it. It helped him keep you guys straight and I don't think he meant anything when he brought it up, he knew how I felt about you. Heck, I think everyone knew how I felt about you….but you. I wanted to make us "official" months ago but I thought we were happy so I didn't want to rock the boat. Had I known then what was going to happen, I would have rocked that damn boat so much you would've thought you were in a Cat 5 Hurricane." 

This makes her giggle and hearing her laugh makes me happy. It has been a rough few months for us and I can admit I was worried I wouldn't hear her really laugh again.

"By the way Riles, thanks for calling Pappy Joe on New Year's day. It totally made his day."

" _How did you know I called him?"_

"I was on the other line when he was talking to you. We were talking about everything and he was giving me some advice. He's a big fan of yours."

" _Really? What did he say?"_

"He didn't say anything I didn't already know. He just reminded me about how much you believed in me. About how even though you were nervous for me, you were still my biggest cheerleader. Then he had me play a little word association. Clever old man. When he said summer rain, I said growth. It was then that I realized how much I have changed since meeting you, how I need you to continue to grow, how you make me want to be a better man."

" _Lucas, I think you are a great guy, just as you are. Even more so since you didn't give up on me."_

"Giving up on you, would have meant giving up my best friend. I don't know that I would have been able to survive being near you but not being close to you." I look at my watch. "It's almost midnight. I better get going. I don't want to make your dad mad on my first day in the family." We stand up and as I head for the window, Riley stops me.

" _You don't have to go in & out through the window any more. Family uses the front door."_ She grabs mine hand in hers and we walk to the front door.

" _I don't want you to leave but I know you have to."  
_ "I'll be back as soon as I talk to Maya."

"Goodnight, Lucas. Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For not giving up on me, for loving me." She stands on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Oh you are so welcome. I love you Princess Dancing Sunshine."

This makes her laugh as she leans in to kiss me.

"I love you too Mad Dog." We stand in the doorway for a few minutes, just holding each other. After the last few months of her not being in my arms, I don't want to let go.

From the other room we hear her dad "Alright Chachi- get a move on. She'll still be here tomorrow."

"Goodnight" we say in unison as I step through the door.

As I hear the lock click behind me, I lean against the door and whisper "I love you Riley Matthews"

From the other side I hear her whisper "I love you too Lucas Friar"

The smile on my face, as I walk home, is bigger and brighter than the moon.

Things are finally looking up. Riley and I are back together. The friendship between Riley, Farkle and I is as strong as ever. Now, I just need to talk to Maya and let her down as gently as I can.

I just hope that the friendship between Riley and Maya is strong enough to survive whatever happens.


	17. Chapter 17: Jealousy

Jealousy

Lucas

I'm sitting in the bakery waiting for Maya to arrive. I know this isn't going to be easy but I am hoping that I can explain myself without hurting her, that is the last thing I want to do.

"Hey Huckleberry"

" _Morning Maya. Do you want to sit here or do you want to get coffee and go for a walk?"_

"Let's go for a walk. If what I think is going to happen, happens, I don't want an audience."

" _Understood"_ We go to the counter and order our coffees to go.

We are both quiet as we head out onto the sidewalk.

" _Feel like walking to the park?"_ I ask in an effort to break the silence.

"Sure"

We chat about the weather and the holidays on the way there.

After sitting on the first empty bench we come across I decide it's time to start this…

" _Maya, please know that this is not easy for me. I don't want to hurt you. You are one of my best friends and hurting you is the last thing I want to do."_

"It's OK Huck, I know you don't want to hurt me. Let me guess, you and Riley are back together?" She says with very little reflection.

" _Yes, we are. It has been a roller coaster for us but hopefully things will smooth out a little. I just want you to know that I am very flattered that you thought you liked me."_ I trail off not quite sure what else to say.

"Can I be honest with you?" She asks as she stares off into the distance.

" _Always."_

"I'm not sure I liked you or just the thought of you. I see how you look at Riley, like she is the sun. I see how she makes you smile even when she is at her goofiest. I saw how you reacted when you found out she was being bullied, I don't think anything would have stopped you from going to her. I realized that I want that. I want someone to look at me the way you look at her. Is that wrong?"

" _Of course it's not wrong Maya. You should want that and you will have that. It will happen when you least expect it. When I moved here, I had no intention of dating anyone. I hoped I would make a few friends and that's pretty much it. Then I met you guys on the subway and things changed. Now can I be honest with you?"_

"Sure"

" _What's going on with you? You haven't been yourself for months. You didn't even seem to care that Riley was lying about her feelings for me in order to make you happy. That doesn't sound like something a "sister" would do. "_

"It's hard for me to admit this but I was…am….jealous of Riley. She has a happy family at home, she is always smiling, she has you, and she has the Riley Protection Squad to keep things from her… I think I wanted some of that for myself. When you got "fired up" over the possibility of the art classes being cut, it was one of the few times I felt like someone actually was on my side. My goodness do I sound shallow"

" _We are all on your side. That's what friends are for. I'm sorry that you ever felt like we weren't on your side. You know you can talk to any one of us at any time about anything but you can't take things out on Riley. To her you are her sister and she loves you. She would move heaven and earth for you. She was pushing aside her feelings for me, to make you happy. Who does that? "_

"My little plant does. I'm so sorry that I caused all of this confusion. For what it's worth, I'm glad you and Riley are back together. Just know that if you hurt her, I will jack you up son."

" _I promise I will try not to hurt her. We are doing things a little differently this time. No outside influences. I'm glad we had this talk but you need to straighten things out with Riley. She is afraid that you are going to make her choose between you & me."_

"I will talk to her today. I want her to know that her happiness is important to me. That she should never sacrifice herself for anyone. I still can't believe it was Farkle who realized what she was doing."

" _I was too shocked to think it through. One minute I was planning my moment and the next I was in the brother zone. Then everyone just assumed I would go along with everything, which pissed me off. She wouldn't talk to me, that creepy creepster Charlie was hanging around, it was madness. Thankfully Farkle forced her hand, though I am still ticked that he did it when everyone was there, not just the 4 of us."_

"You're a good guy Huckleberry, not many guys our age would be able to see past the goofiness that is Riley."

" _I'm glad they didn't… it means I get to discover what lies beyond it."_

"I'm going to call her now, I'll stop by to see her on my way home."

" _Thanks and I promise, you will find someone who looks at you like you're the sun and when you do- you better warn him that your brothers will kick his ass if he hurts you."_

"Brothers?"

" _Yes brothers, Zay, Farkle and I will always be there to protect you. Don't forget your sister will be looking to kick his ass too. Though she might end up on hers if she tries."_

"Yeah, she just might. Thanks for being my brother Lucas."

" _Lucas? No—Huckleberry. And you're welcome I always wanted a sister."_

We head our separate ways. Maya texted Riley to tell her she was on her way and that they had things to talk about.

I texted Farkle to thank him again for his "little announcement" and to let him know that Riley and I are together.

As I walk in my front door, I hear my text message alert. It's from Riley

"You are amazing"

" _Thanks- what brought that on?"_

"Maya told me how great you were about everything. How you and the rest of her brothers would kick the ass of any guy that hurts her"

" _It's true. Just like I know they would kick my ass if I hurt you."_

"They would have to since I might end up on my ass if I tried. :P "

" _Whoops, she told you that huh? Love you"_

"Yes she did and I laughed because it's true. Love you too."

" _I'll come by to see you this afternoon, if that's Ok?"_

"It's more than OK, it's perfect. XOXOXO"

I'm glad that things are finally getting back to normal. Now we can put the Texas mess behind us and start 2016 off the right way.

A/N: Hopefully by now you have all watched the NYE episode. I hated the ending. Frustrated that we have to wait until February to find out what's going on. I liked the jealous side of Lucas that came out during the Couples Game, gives me a little hope that all is not lost for Rucas.


	18. Chapter 18: Mea Culpa

Mea Culpa

Maya

I need to text Farkle. I was pretty harsh on him. I'm praying he will be a lot friendlier than I was.

Hi Farkle!

 _Maya_

I just wanted to say I'm sorry I was so nasty to you. I'm sorry I ever questioned your friendship. I know you care about me.

 _Yes, I do. I care about all 3 of you. That's why I did what I did._

I know…. I've realized that I want what Lucas represents…not Lucas himself.

 _What do you mean?_

Have you ever noticed how he looks at Riley? The look on his face reminds me of a little boy's on Christmas morning. I think he could sit and look at her for hours. He even has that look on his face when she is being goofy.

 _Yes, I have noticed._

He was so mad when she didn't tell him about being bullied, I thought for sure he was going to turn into the Hulk. I think if given ½ a chance- he would have gladly beaten the bully into submission and accepted whatever punishment he was handed. He was just so beyond that someone could do this to Riley.

 _You should have seen him break the counter where I had him tied. I don't think anything would have stopped him._

I bet. That is what I want. I want someone to look at me like he looks at her. I want someone who would lose his mind trying to protect me. It all got confused in my head. I realize that while I want someone LIKE him, I don't want him.

 _I'm glad you realized that. Have you spoken to Lucas or Riley?_

Yes- I've spoken with both of them. I'm glad they are together. I know I still have some things to make up for but we all seem to be OK. I did make Riley promise me that she was never going to sacrifice herself for anyone. She said that she wouldn't and that if she had to do it all over again- she would handle it differently.

 _That's good to hear_

So are we still friends?

 _Of course, it would take a lot more than this to end our friendship. You are a very important part of my life. You can't get rid of me that easily._

LOL! I'm glad. You are very important to me too.

 _Like I told you and Riley both, I love you guys any way you are._

Thanks Farkle. I'm glad we can put this behind us and start 2016 with a clean slate.

 _Me too… just know that I'm here if you ever need me._

I know. Thanks. I will see you in school on Monday.

 _See you then._

Whew! Thankfully everyone seems to understand and they are not holding grudges.

Hopefully when we return to school, this will all be old news.

 **A/N** : I know this was short but I wanted to tie up all the loose ends. Now everyone is talking to each other and they can begin to heal their friendships. Leaning towards a jump to Valentine's Day for the next scene.

 **A/N:** Shout out to Harrythe and Pony-Edward-Lucas'Girl for all of the advice and encouragement. You have helped this FanFic newbie more than I can ever say!


	19. Chapter 19: Multi-Colored Roses

Multi-Colored Roses

Saturday

2/7/16

One week before Valentine's Day

Lucas

Things have been going really well between Riley and I the last few weeks. The first day back to school after the holiday break was a little tough. Everyone wanted to talk about what happened on New Year's Eve. They quickly shut up about it when I told them that Riley and I were a couple and that we would not allow outside influences affect anything we do. Knowing that we would not let them pressure us into anything helped them lose interest quickly.

Things between the 4 of us have been OK. Things are still not back to the way they were and I'm not sure they will ever get back to our Pre-Texas days but we are all talking and trying as hard as we can.

I am sitting in Topanga's waiting for Farkle to arrive. It is his first Valentine's day with Smackle and he has asked me to help him shop for a gift. Riley has asked me not to get her anything for Valentine's day. She doesn't want me to feel obligated to get her a gift just because the calendar says I should. Rather than argue over something so trivial- I decided I was going to get her a little gift every day for the week leading up to the big Valentine's Dance. Before you ask, YES I asked her…even though we are official…I still asked. I learned my lesson after the Semi-Formal mess.

" _Hey Lucas. Ready to shop?"_ Farkle asks as he walks up to my table.

"Sure thing. Do you have any idea what kind of gift you are looking for?" I ask as I stand up and put my coat on. We head out into the bitter NY cold. The sun is shining but it makes little difference in the temperature.

" _Not really. What do you get for a genius?"_ He seems genuinely perplexed.

"Since I'm not one, I have no clue. Why don't you go the romantic route? Buy her flowers, have them delivered to school."

" _Lucas! You are a genius! I bet she has never gotten flowers at school before. What are you getting Riley?"_

"I am doing something a little different. I'm going to give her a small gift every day for the next week. She asked me not to get her anything for Valentine's day…. Technically I'm not."

" _Wow….7 gifts? I had trouble coming up with just 1."_

"I hear ya buddy but it's actually pretty easy with Riley. She is more concerned with the feeling behind the gift then the actual gift itself."

" _What are you giving her for the first night?"_

"Tonight- When I pick her up, I will have 11 different colored roses, then we are going to dinner, followed by a carriage ride through Central Park." We walk into the florist a few doors down from Topanga's.

" _Why 11 different colored roses? Why not just a dozen red and be done with it?"_

"You are going to think I'm such a sap but 11 roses are a symbol that tell her that she is truly and deeply loved." I point to a sign on the wall. "The different colors mean different things:

Red

Means

"I Love You"

Deep Burgundy

Means

Unconscious Beauty

White

Means

Innocence, "I am worthy of you", Heavenly

Pink

Means

Perfect Happiness, Admiration, Gentleness

Dark Pink

Means

Appreciation, Gratitude, "Thank You"

Yellow

Means

Friendship, Promise of a new beginning

Yellow with Red Tip

Means

Friendship, Falling in Love

Orange

Means

Desire, Enthusiasm

Peach

Means

Let's get together, Gratitude

Coral

Means

Desire

Lavender

Means

Love at first sight, Enchantment

There are so many things I want to say to her that I decided to get one of each color." I can feel myself starting to blush. I can't help myself. I wanted to give Riley something that has true meaning and when I got to the florist and saw what the different colors meant- I picked 11 that expressed what I wanted to say.

" _And you say you're not a genius? That is epic and I know Riley is going to love everything you have planned. I'm impressed. I'm going to have to study you and see if I can't become romantic like you."_

"Let's see how everything goes over first. It's been a rough few months and now that we are together, I am determined that she never has a reason to doubt my feelings for her."

" _I don't think she will ever doubt them again and on the off chance she does- I think this time around she will talk to you. No more making decisions on her own."_

"I hope not. The only way we can make this work is if we are in it together."

Farkle places his order to be delivered on Friday. I pick up my order for tonight and I am blown away by how cool the different colors look. I hope Riley understands the symbolism behind the colors and doesn't think I didn't care enough to get her a dozen red ones. I pick up a blank card and think about what I want to write.

"Every day with you is better than the day before. Thank you for being you and for giving us another chance."

Farkle and I part ways after the florist. He is off to meet Smackle for a movie and I am headed home to shower and change before I pick up Riley.

A/N: Just a quick chapter to set the scene. Not every gift Lucas gives Riley will be mushy. Just the first and last gifts. The others will be little things that have special meaning to them. Fear not…. trouble lurks a few chapters away.


	20. Chapter 20: Pictures

Pictures

Lucas

2/15/16

Riley loved every gift I gave her this week. The multi-colored roses were a big hit, the little statue of a prince and princess on a white horse made her smile, the floor seats to the Lakers at Knicks for Kobe's farewell tour made her scream (Thank you Mr. Minkus for helping me get the tickets), the car wash kit made her giggle and promise not to dump the bucket over my head again, the new notebook with only a front cover made her sigh, the earrings and the infinity bracelet made her cry.

We are all at Topanga's waiting for Farkle to arrive so we can head to the movies. He is the only one who hasn't arrived yet.

Getting up from the table I put my cell phone down, "Riles, I need to run to the Men's room. Farkle should be texting me any second. If he is less than 5 minutes away- just reply OK… if he is going to be longer- tell him to get his ass in gear." Riley nods her head and continues talking to Maya and Zay.

Riley

I hear the alert for an incoming text message, I reach over and pick up the phone. What I see is anything but a message from Farkle.

I can feel the color leaving my face and I think I'm going to be sick. I drop the phone, grab my coat and run out the door.

"What the? Riley- where are you going?" I hear Zay yell…. I don't respond… all I know is that I have to get out of here.

Zay

"What the heck just happened?" I'm completely at a loss as to what just occurred with Riley.

"I don't know. But it must have something to do with the message Lucas just got." Maya says as she picks up the phone. She takes one look at it and loses her mind. "Are you kidding me? Tell Lucas he is an ass and to stay away from Riley." She all but hisses at me as she drops the phone and runs outside. I lean over and grab the phone but before I can look at it I see Lucas walking back to the table… "Zay, where are Riley and Maya?"

"I don't know; they both ran out of here after looking at your phone. Riley was upset and Maya was livid." I swipe the screen on the phone as Lucas grabs his coat, he seems genuinely concerned.

I feel my temper rise, I'm not as bad as Texas Lucas but you don't want to get me started, I take a deep breath to calm myself before I strangle my best friend.

"Lucas?"

" _Not now Zay, I need to find Riley and make sure she is OK_."

"Lucas…I can guarantee you she is not OK after seeing this."

" _Seeing what_?"

I turn the phone so he can see the screen… "Mind telling me why you have a picture of Missy Bradford in her underwear wearing a bow with a caption that says Happy Valentine's Day! Here's your present!"

I can hear Lucas groan…" _Where the hell did that come from? That is not mine_!" He grabs the phone from my hand and heads out the door.

"Lucas my man, I don't know how you are going to explain this one." I mutter to myself as I grab my coat and follow him out the door.

Lucas

My heart is racing as I run out the door, Zay on my heels. The things that must be running through Riley's mind right now. I have to find her NOW… this could undo all the progress we have made in the last few months and I will be damned if I let that happen. As soon as I reach the sidewalk I stop and look in both directions. I don't know what direction she went in; I decide I would head towards her house. I turn around to tell Zay when I see Riley and Maya sitting on a bench right outside Topanga's.

"Riley" I whisper her name; she looks up at me with tears in her eyes but doesn't say anything.

" **Listen Ranger Rick, you need to go away and stay there. How could you profess to love Riley and have that picture of that skank on your phone**?" Maya growls.

"It's not my picture. I have no idea where it came from." I answer Maya without looking away from Riley.

"Riley, no outside influences remember? Just you and me." I need to get through to her.

" _I remember_." She says looking at her feet. I see her take a deep breath and look up at me " _If that's not your picture, why is it on your phone_?" she asks quietly.

I swipe the phone to open the screen, there is the picture that is causing this grief. "I have never seen this picture before in my life. Why would I want to look at her when I have you?"

She is silent while she thinks about what I just said.

Farkle arrives to find all of us standing outside in the bitter cold.

"Hey, why are you all out here?"

"Riley is upset by something she saw" I answer honestly

"What did she see?"

I hand him my phone "Lucas, what the hell is that? Why do you have that picture? Are you trying to kill Riley? What is wrong with you?"

"Farkle, I don't know where that picture came from, I have never seen it before. After everything that has happened do you really think I would have that picture? C'mon you know me better than that."

"If it's not your picture, how is it on your phone?" Farkle asks with a tight control on his temper.

"I don't know. Isn't there some way to find out where it came from?" I ask the genius. He has to have some ideas.

"Is it OK for me to go through your phone?" He asks.

"Absolutely. I've got nothing to hide but can we do it inside? Riley is freezing" I answer as I watch her shiver on the bench.

Everyone starts to head back inside; I grab Riley's arm as she starts to walk past me.

I wrap her in my arms and look in her eyes "Riles, I promise you. That picture does not belong to me. Farkle will figure it out and you will realize I had nothing to do with it."

" _OK. I was just so shocked and hurt by what I saw. I guess I knew there was more to it which is why I didn't go far. Promise me one thing Lucas…If you decide that you don't want to be with me anymore, just tell me. No games, no guessing. Just tell me. I promise, I will not make a huge scene_."

"Riley, that's not going to happen. I can't imagine a time I wouldn't want to be with you."

" _Just promise me. I don't want to become one of those girls who goes through her boyfriend's phone, Facebook, etc. Promise me you'll tell me if you decide you want out_."

"I promise you if that day ever arrives, I will tell you right after I see Satan pay for his winter coat." I smirk as I squeeze her even harder.

" _Lucas, I'm being serious. I realized today that I don't want to be like that_." She looks at me sadly.

"Princess, I promise you if I ever decide I don't want to be with you anymore I will tell you but that works both ways. You have to promise me the same."

" _I promise_." She leans in and gives me a gentle kiss.

"Let's get inside and warm you up." I lead her inside to the table where all of our friends are.

"Lucas, I found out where it came from. Looks like you are part of a group chat on one of the chat apps, it automatically saves any picture shared to your phone." Farkle explains.

"Thanks Farkle. I'm going to delete that app, I don't want to be a part of anything like that."

"I'll delete it for you."

" _Wait! Farkle before you delete the app, who was part of the chat? Someone had to have shared that picture of Missy_ " Riley points out.

"Looks like everyone on the baseball team is listed as a part of the chat." Farkle replies.

"Which means who knows how many people have seen this picture." Maya adds.

"No telling, for all we know it could have been shared with hundreds of people by now." Farkle surmises.

" _Yikes. We better warn her. I know we aren't exactly friends but she should know that this picture is being shared_." Riley says as she looks at her phone.

"Here's your phone Lucas. I deleted the app and the picture." Farkle tells me as he hands the phone back to me.

"Thanks buddy." I glance at my watch "Looks like we missed the movie. Sorry guys"

"No big deal man. We had enough drama already today. I'm done" Zay says with a smirk on his face.

"You can say that again. Let's just hang out here for a little longer and then call it a day." Maya says as she grabs a menu.

I pull out a chair for Riley and kiss the top of her head as she sits.

"Thank you for not running." I whisper in her ear and take the seat next to her.

" _No outside influences remember? Just you and me_." She whispers back as she holds my hand under the table.

A/N: This is similar to something that happened to me. I was part of an app that saved pics to my phone without realizing it. I was showing family a few pics of my friend's newborn son (that I took) and as I swiped to the next picture… there was some guy's junk. I was so shocked that I dropped my phone and shattered the screen. Deleted that app and the pics immediately. I will never download an app like that again. Remember- once you post something- it's out there for everyone to see.


	21. Chapter 21: The Call 2

January 15,2016

"Hello?"

" _Hi Pappy Joe!"_

"Lucas, my boy! You sound so much better than the last time we spoke. Is it safe to say you made your decision?"

" _Yes, I did Pappy Joe. In all honesty, in the end it was a no-brainer."_

"You chose Riley" Pappy Joe guesses with a huge smile on his face.

" _Yes, I did. It has always been her, something tells me that it could always be her. I guess I let everything make me doubt myself and my feelings."_

"I would have supported you either way Lucas but I definitely think you made the right choice. Maya is wonderful but there is just something about Riley"

" _Yes, there is. She is such a unique person Pappy, full of hope, joy and she loves with everything she has."_

"Did you ever find out what brought on the whole "brother" thing?"

" _She told me that she never saw me that way. She assumed that since Maya liked me- I would want to be with her."_

"Have to say Lucas, she is one terrific little lady. That she would put aside her own feelings to make sure her friends were happy is amazing."

" _Yes, it is but she deserves to be happy too and she knows now that she needs to talk to me before doing something for "my own good." Had she just talked to me, I could have let her know that I am happy and that she is the reason."_

"How are things between Riley and Maya? You and Maya?"

" _Things are okay… I think it will be a little bit before things are back to normal but we are all trying."_

"How's Farkle?"

" _He's good. He was a little worried about how I would react to his announcement but I know he did it for Riley's sake so how could I be mad at him?"_

"I'm glad you realize that. He seems to be a decent young man."

" _He is a genius, wants to rule the world and honestly, I think he could."_

" _Anyway Pappy Joe, I wanted to thank you for your advice the last time I called. I might not have sounded like I was grateful but I am. You made me look at things a little differently with your word association trick. "_

"You're welcome my boy. Now that's a trick you need to remember so when your grandson needs a little nudge in the right direction, you can help him. "

" _Oh, I will definitely remember. Riley and I are planning a trip to see you in the summer. We have decided that she needs to have happier memories of Texas. When the time gets closer, I will send you the details, I'm sure her dad will try to find a way to invite himself along."_

"It's OK Lucas, we have room for everyone. Bring all your friends along and Riley should invite her family. I'm anxious to meet the people who raised such an unbelievable little lady. They must be special in their own right."

" _You got it Pappy Joe. I'll invite them all. I have to go now; I'm supposed to pick up Riley in a few minutes. We are signing up for Big Brothers/Big Sisters today. It was one of our new year's resolutions."_

"I'm proud of you Lucas and I dare say Riley too. Please give her all my love and we will talk soon."

" _Love you Pappy Joe. We'll call you next week about the trip. Bye."_

After I hang up the phone, I pause for a moment and smile. It makes me very happy to know that Pappy Joe sees Riley for the amazing soul that she is. Once I tell her that he invited her whole family to the ranch, she is going to be ecstatic. As for our friends, I'm not going to mention that just yet. I want to see how close to normal things are between all of us first. I'll be damned if this trip is going to be anything less than perfection. I can't wait to see my princess on a white horse of her own…. I think it's fitting since in this case, the princess has saved the prince.

A/N: I have hit a bit of writer's block on this story so the updates will be sporadic for a bit. Please check out some of my other stories. They are all Rucas endgame. Girl Meets the Unknown focuses more in depth on the thoughts and feelings of the characters. I will go back to more interactive/fluff stories once I think I know what direction to head in.


End file.
